


Guilty Pleasure

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria is late for dinner with her husband and in-laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Interhouse_Fest 2015 over on Live Journal. Many thanks once again to HikoriChan and AdelaideArcher for their magnificent work as my beta team. Without those lovely ladies none of my writing would make it to the public eye.
> 
> Prompt can be found in the end notes.
> 
>  Aesthetic by SandraSempra
> 
> All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended

Lips crashed together in a battle of tongues and teeth, hands groped for the edges of clothing. Buttons were unfastened and shoes removed. The passionate embrace of the two women standing before the four poster bed covered in silver and blue fabric was hot enough to engulf them both in flames. As they pushed closer to the bed, the blonde reached up and pulled her wand from her hair and gave it a flick, vanishing the clothing the two women were struggling to remove in their haste to have skin on skin contact.

The brunette pushed her companion back onto the bed and fell down between her thighs. In a rush of movement, her tongue was flicking the blonde’s pink, engorged clit and her middle finger, slim and long, was sliding into the warm damp passage beneath her lips. Swift movements in and out combined with long strokes of her tongue. Within minutes she had her partner writhing on the bed, hands clasped in her brown hair, pulling her closer and calling out her name.

A rush of fluid informed the brunette that another finger could be added to the one already thrusting up inside the blonde; she was reaching, feeling, finding the spongy spot and pressing it smoothly on each stroke, bringing yet another even more forceful orgasm from the blonde. When the woman on the bed was panting and covered in a sheen of sweat, the brunette climbed up on the bed and lay beside her.

Their lips met again in a less ferocious tangle of tongues and the taste of the blonde’s arousal was shared between them. A small pale hand snaked down and slid into a thatch of dark curls, between already quivering thighs, to find a soaked and ready entrance begging to be penetrated.

Long thin fingers circled, spreading the moist liquid around, lubricating the skin and drawing out the pleasure.The brown haired woman gave a gasp of pleasure as she felt fingers penetrate her and lips catch her taut nipple, suckling with such force as to draw from her very depths a powerful orgasm which left her seeing stars.

When she could see straight again, she looked down to see the blonde head she loved so much staring down at her centre with a look of complete lust. Her gaze felt, the blonde lowered her head and drank from the pool of sweet, musky fluid pouring from between her thighs, bringing her to yet another gasping, incredible orgasm. When she felt like she couldn’t handle another, the blonde was there, one hand on her breast, the other in her pussy, tongue and lips locked around her clit, suckling like a child and pulling from her an orgasm so powerful she lost all ability to think straight.

When she came back to herself, she looked for the clock and gasped; she had been out for nearly an hour. The blonde was curled around her, sleeping softly. Astoria had no choice but to slip from under the blonde’s arm and get dressed, because she was expected at dinner.

Standing in front of the mirror, she examined herself. Brown tresses hung straight down her back, which was still damp with sweat. Not a stitch of clothing covered her. She knew she had to hurry; she was expected fifteen minutes ago. She picked up her lacy white g-string and stepped into it, then pulled the matching bra up her arms and, with a wave of her wand, the hooks fastened. Medium sized breasts pushed up and covered in snow white lace gave enough cleavage to tempt but still looked innocent. Hands came around her waist just then and a blonde head appeared over her shoulder. The hands drifted up to cup her breasts and a voice whispered, “You look so sexy in white, even though I know you’re trying for innocent.”

She leaned over and kissed the blonde on the nose. “I didn’t mean to wake you, Luna,” she said, turning to grab her white dress scattered with pale blue flowers . As she magicked the dress over her head and waved her wand a third time, her smudged makeup repaired itself. Green eyes were lined with a subtle amount of eyeliner and her lashes coated with mascara. She was presentable, except the damp tresses still hanging down her back. Her lips pursed for a moment in thought, and she saw the blonde’s eyes lock on them in the mirror. A flick of her wand hand had her hair dry and in perfect ringlet curls, swept up to the crown of her head and cascading down her back, held in place by a diamond and emerald hair clip. She walked over and swept her robes up and onto her arms. Turning around to face the still naked blonde, she beckoned with her finger and Luna came into her arms. She hugged her close and whispered her thanks for the time they’d shared. Then she kissed her until neither could breathe and swept from the room and the house before either had a chance to fully recover.

**************  
Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass, arrived at her destination looking perfect. The blonde man waiting for her looked impatient and worried, for she was never late. There was a slightly dazed look in Astoria’s eyes as she was lost in her thoughts. As Draco turned to her his face lit up with joy at seeing her. He took in her appearance and his smile could have lit up the sky. Feeling guilty that she had kept him waiting she hurried towards him. “I’m sorry I’m late my love. I got held up at the office,” she told him, guilt for the lie flashing through her mind. She embraced him and took a moment to direct her thoughts to the dinner ahead. “Shall we go in? Are your parents inside already?”

“They arrived ten minutes ahead of schedule as always. Let’s go in and not keep them waiting, shall we?” he answered, and led his blushing wife into the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: She loves her husband/boyfriend, but once in a while she needs the taste of a woman in her mouth, the touch of a woman's nails across her skin, and the smell of a woman's sex all over her, too.


End file.
